


As they read the lines between us

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Japanese Culture, Karuta, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Uta-garuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: During New year's Eve, Takumi and Leo play karuta.Day 05 - Winter/Holidays
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Kudos: 9





	As they read the lines between us

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed making this fic, seeing as I am interested in the poems themselves from the hyakunin isshu.

“_Ama tsu kaze, kumo no kayoi _– ”

Hands bang hard on the tatami mat like thunder, cards fly on the side of the room followed by feet thumping to fetch the displaced cards. Despite the thrilling activities in the middle of the room, Sakura continues to read the yomifuda at a languid pace to complete the lines.

“I’m starting to get a sense of this game.” Leo huffs, a smile present on his lips as he returns to his seat and places the scattered cards in their proper place. Then, he sends a card over to Takumi’s side from his side. “There seem to be many strategies involved with the placement which I am still learning but, at the very least, I am confident in my memorization.”

“Yeah, that is the basic idea.” Takumi receives the card and places it at the lower-left corner of his cards. “You can always put the shortest cards where you can easily reach them. Just keep your opponent from touching the card or touch it first before them.”

The ending phrase is read and it is their cue to get ready for the next card.

The sliding doors are open on both sides with an audience consisting of their siblings and retainers watching the little competition between the two princes. While waiting for the fall of midnight, the start of a brand new year, they entertain themselves in observing the Hoshidan tradition that is the Uta-garuta. They seat themselves accordingly; the kings of both countries are side by side and the sisters on a corner whispering to themselves in quiet tones. The twins, Corrin and Kamui, are on both sides of Sakura and acting as referees.

“_Naniwa-e no, shi_ – ”

Leo quickly covers the card on his end, preventing Takumi from pursuing it further. This is two in a row now and the Nohrian prince is beginning to feel the satisfaction of overtaking the score. His opponent’s face of surprise is just the icing on the cake.

“Like this?”

“You learn quickly. Looks like you’re ready for real competition.”

“Then, isn’t it time for you to get serious?”

Takumi blinks up and pauses in arranging his furisode.

“I’d like to see how you truly play this game.”

Sakura flips the next card and glances at her brother as soon as she sees the poem. Takumi is leaning over the cards now, his back straight and his arms are relaxed. His expression is one of focused tranquility. There are no signs of stress anywhere on his face or on his body language. He tucks a stray of hair behind his ear and breathes.

It seems Prince Leo will most likely get the challenge he wishes considering the card she got is Takumi’s most favored.

“_Na_ –”

She has not finished saying the first syllable yet but the card is already flying towards the wall at top speed (in between an amused Ryoma and a stunned Xander) and Takumi is moving to fetch it back.

“–_garaeba, mata konogoro ya, shinobaremu_…”

Leo is frozen in his place, unable to move a muscle.

The card is at Leo’s lower left. It is the farthest edge and yet it took one quick swipe from Takumi, specifically a finger flicking it out from its line, to get the target. It reminds the mage of the battlefield where Takumi is shooting arrows after arrows at lightning speed. His ears are adept to the smallest sounds and his reflex is honed to act at the barest stimuli. He can feel energy cracking in the air like a monster has suddenly appeared before him.

And yet, Takumi is superbly calm. He comes back with an air of neatness surrounding him and he sits on his place with his shoulders relaxed and his back straight. His hands are folded on his lap as he sits in seiza and making him much taller than earlier.

This is Takumi getting serious now. He is screwed for sure, Leo thinks.

“Okay. Lecture time is over.” Takumi announces. “How about a wager?”

Leo’s eyebrow quirks up at this.

“If you can get five cards against me,” The archer maintains his serene appearance. “You get to order me around for a day without me complaining.”

Now, this is getting interesting. Even Sakura is curious if Prince Leo can complete the challenge. Knowing him, the Nohrian royalty will most definitely do his best to one-up his rival in a game he only started playing for a few hours. His stubbornness is on par with Takumi after all.

“Oh?” Leo smiles, thrilled with the dare he got and the daunting task of overcoming Takumi at his greatest. “I shall do my best, then.”

Sakura recites the end of the poem and settles once more. The sun has set beyond the mountains and there still many more cards on the tatami. Both Leo and Takumi leaning out, waiting for her cue, and the audience is watching with baited breaths.

She pulls out the next card and reads in perfect enunciation.

“_Koisu cho, waga na wa madaki, tachi ni keri_…”

**Author's Note:**

> Poems featured:  
\- [Poem 12](https://100poets.wordpress.com/2012/05/30/lovely-maidens-poem-number-12/)  
\- [Poem 88](https://100poets.wordpress.com/2014/02/05/short-as-a-reed-poem-number-88/)  
\- [Poem 84](https://100poets.wordpress.com/2013/10/10/nostalgia-poem-number-84/)  
\- [Poem 41](https://100poets.wordpress.com/2011/07/17/being-in-love-part-2-poem-number-41/)


End file.
